


The Ultimate Price

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Slash In later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, the boys are exhausted. It's only a matter of time before one of them gets seriously hurt if they don't get some rest!"<br/>If only he had listened to Bergman's warning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Price

_"Steve, the boys are exhausted. It's only a matter of time before one of them gets seriously hurt if they don't get some rest!"_

_"Doc, I know they're tired but as long as there is a threat to the Governor's life, none of us are going to get any rest until that threat is gone."_

_"And until then I have to treat them every time they make a mistake and get hurt because they are exhausted…and they are going to keep making mistakes Steve." Doc warned, as his ire bubbled to the surface and he rose to his feet. "I just hope it doesn't get one of them or an innocent bystander killed!" He growled angrily before he turned and walked away._

The conversation replayed itself over and over in his head as he pulled the chair closer and sat as close as he could to the motionless young man now lying in the hospital bed. Blinking back the unshed tears that burned his eyes and blurred his vision, he reached across and gently placed his hand on the too still arm of his Second-In-Command and closest friend. The real fear that this time Danny might have to pay the ultimate price for his stubbornness threatened to overwhelm him as he whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry Danno, I shouldn't have let this happened…this is my fault."

If only he had listened to Bergman's warning but the Governor's very life was being threatened and they needed to find the hired assassin before he could make his move against his target. He knew his guys were exhausted, working almost twenty-four hour days with very little time to eat and no time to go home and sleep, they could sleep after the case was solved. He had pushed them past the edge of their endurance insisting this case took first preference over anything else.

He swallowed hard as his eyes wandered back up to the small green blip that danced erratically across the screen of the small heart monitor and he listened to the soft swoosh of the ventilator as his mind wandered back over the last few weeks to the beginning of the case…

 


End file.
